ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Malfunction (A-P)
￼Malfunction is an episode of a-p squad and includes the debut of lin who will return for season 2 Plot ( The episode started with a beautiful crimson light in the air as rangers went to go check it out.) ( The rangers were just getting there when they heard a noise.) Ranger 1: What the heck was that?, Are there even snakes in this camp? Ranger 2: Don't worry..maybe it's just those random teens trying to camp here for fun. ( The two rangers made a reassuring chuckle when they heard a scream.) ( They followed a red trail of blood and immediately stopped at a bush.) (The blood was dripping from the bush..like a rain of blood.) ( Instantly a noise was heard when something fell on the 1st ranger like wood.) ( It was a corpse a bloody one too.) (The 2nd ranger was appalled by this and stepped back as his partner got up.) (Unkowingly something homed in on them as the camera raced to the faces of the two rangers blood being splattered on the grounds as disoriented screams were heard.) The intro took a sudden different change to represent omniverse in a way. Lin 10!, She a kid but she doesn't want fun if you need a supervillain she'll get the job done!. Lin 10!, She has a device that she wears on her arm she cause the city and the world some harm!. She'll destroy the human race! She won't leave a trace! Lin 10! Mr smoothies ( At mr smoothies rook had wanted to make sure he was feeding them before taking them to a museum) (worked they'd later go to mega-funland just because took wanted to enter more human culture) ( Currently ayden exited the bathroom with tyler, the two would exit when they saw a peculiar figure..a sort of chicken thing leaving.) Tyler Williams: That's strange..why does that guy look like a chicken..and did he just break a table? ( Ayden had already left as tyler sighed) ( Liam would leave with another peculiar figure as they went behind the restaurant.) ( Tyler williams left to follow them.) ( Rook had left to go find tyler williams.) ( Oddly Tyler found th two in front of a brick wall.) ( Instantly they'd phase through it.) ( Tyler followed trying to also phase through it with barely any luck.) ( He'd have left when he suddenly stepped on a tile the wall making noises.) ( The camera zoomed in on tylers hand when he'd phase his body through it entering a sort of bridge area.) ( He'd cross the bridge descending a long set of steps which lead downwards.) ( Liam was down there with the figure revealed to be fistina.) ( Another figure was down there also..it had a dark black hood with pale white skin.) Liam: Excuse me sir but we found exactly what you needed BWUACK. ( Tyler looked..liam sounded a bit..weird.) ( The chicken took his hat off revealing his usual appearance.) Fistina: We saw another boy with a watch like you asked for. ( The black cloak was torn off by lin non other than herself.) Lin: NOW where was this boy at?, What color was the watch? Liam: U-um r-red sir ( Liam made thousands of chicken noises he was obviously scared.) ( Fistina stood back she knew lin would have a LARGE meltdown literally.) ( A dark red light had been created by lin.) ( Instantly there would stand a pyronite.) ( The pyronite had a usual look but the red plates were darker and the flaming color was red.) Volcanoid: Then what use to me are you if you can't tell what color the OMNITRIX IS! ( Instantly lin started creating a burst of heat that nearly fried liam.) Fistina: Wait! ( Volcanoid stopped.) Fistina: The plumbers are near..we saw them! ( Volcanoid started at her angrily.) Volcanoid: Do you realize you MAY OF LEAD THEM TO OUR BASE IN UNDERTOWN?! ( Tyler yelped as volcanoid stopped hearing the noise tyler.) ( Liam was now back up as he'd run off up the stairs stopping when he saw tyler.) ( Liam grabbed tyler as he'd bring him down the stairs throwing on the ground.) Liam: T-there he is master burn him! ( Fistina secretly didn't even want this to happen but she couldn't do anything.) ( Volcanoid turned to tyler and then suddenly fired a blast at liam.) ( The fire scorched liam's skin burning off feathers and nearly killing him.) ( He'd fall down screaming repeatedly as he'd stop flinging around.) ( Fistina fired her arms off punching volcanoid back.) ( Volcanoid was sent flying back tyler turning to see fistina.) Fistina: You aren't moving!?, Go! ( A noise was heard when rook came down with the others..who followed just for EXCITEMENT.) Volcanoid: UGH!, So this must be the plumbers? Rook Blonko: Who are you!? ( Lily noticed she had the same omnitrix symbol on her chest.) ( Without rook the kids would activate there powers.) Ayden Matthews: Okay is it time for tyranno? YES IT IS! ( He'd activate the omnitrix on the stairs as the stairway started breaking he'd become bigger yet slightly chubby.) ( Becoming cannonbolt.) Volcanoid: Oh my god this is the omnitrix kid?! ( Volcanoid turned back into lin surprising them.) Mani Williams: What the heck is she?! Chase martins: Some sort of mechamorph i'm guessing? Lin: Correct!, Because I'm an omnitrix myself. Cannonbolt: Your not getting it on my watch! Cannonbolt: Watch pun? eh. ( He'd turn into a ball rolling into lin who'd turn into a frankenwife.) ( Instantly frankenwife would grab the ball shocking it stunning cannonball.) ( She'd punch him into the bottom of the stairs trapping him while taking on the plumbers.) ( Rook fired at her with a prototool which she'd block.) ( They'd all fire at her with their weapons actually doing some damage.) (Fistina joined back in.) Lin: Enough! ( She'd fire blasts of electricity everywhere hitting the plumbers and knocking them out.) ( Instantly cannonbolt charged out slamming into the transylian sending them through the gates of undertown into...Well undertown.) ( At a stand pakmar offered some water to the other aliens) Pakmar: Water..water for all aliens! ( She-worst would also be there drinking water.) ( Pakmar would hit her.) Pakmar: No more water for you! ( Out of nowhere the transylian and arburian crashed into the stand sending she-worst and pakmar flying away.) ( They'd stop in the middle of another stand both wrestling with each other.) Lin: You think you're stronger then me? ( Instantly lin turned into rupture throwing the arburian into the ground and stomping on him.) Lin: You're nothing compared to the others I've wrestled! ( She'd immediately throw him into another stand.) ( Ayden changed into tyranno charging at her.) ( She'd turn into hydrax.) Tyranno: What the? ( Hydrax fired a grey liquid from her mouth causing tyranno' s arm to turn to stone and stick to the ground.) ( She'd blast his leg freezing.) Hydrax: You aren't impressive if you can't break this! ( Tyranno grunted trying to break free.) ( Instantly she turned into rupture punching tyranno in the face knocking him back.) ( The cindolite continued knocking him back.) ( Immediately tyranno grabbed his fist throwing him back now recovering from the stone liquid.) Tyranno: [ I'm slower then i was before..why is that?] ( Immediately he threw rupture back who'd stop herself turning into dream-eater.) Dream-eater: Play times OVER Tyranno: Its just beginning! ( Tyranno charged when dream-eater fired a purple-ish liquid at him the sticky fluid covering his arm.) Tyranno: AHH! what is this thing? ( Hugh the vaxasaurian looked with the other undertowners.) ( Lin turned into sharpface.) Sharpface: Cassiopeian dream eater fluids stop struggling and cause sleepiness. Sharpface: In your case it's draining your energy. ( Ayden turned into prism as he'd fire a blast of energy tearing through the fluids which turned into acid.) ( Sharpface scowled as she'd dash forward.) Sharpface: Give me the omnitrix! ( Instantly she grasped the omnitrix symbol.) ( Something happened as the omnitrix glowed.) ( Rook awoke and would hurry through undertown.) Sharpface: Odd..an omnitrix sync wasn't expected.) ( Prism blasted her back.) ( Instantly the omnitrix went into a deactivated charging mode.) Ayden Matthews: What the heck happened with the omnitrix? Sharpface: You used up all the energy and now it's in a recharging mode..all you can do is watch while you're about to die when I remove the omnitrixium from your ARM. ( She'd grab ayden's arm as he'd fight back.) Sharpface: Stop fighting! Ayden Matthews: No! ( Rook arrived with mani and tyler.h Mani Williams: Stay away from him! Sharpface: Oops. ( She'd suddenly dig her claws into his arm.) ( Ayden screamed, Just then lin broke his arm the incredible pain was clear and so was the crack.) ( Ayden was thrown by sharpface not very far.) Rook Blonko: You monster! ( Mani's eyes sparkedharnessing the powers of portals into an explosive wave that she'd fire at sharpface.) ( This attack sent the uganian flying back.) ( Lin growled turning into zoom and running off.) Tyler Williams: Woah..I didn't expect this would happen. ( Mani turned to her brother glaring.) Mani Williams: If you had not followed the chicken WE wouldn't be in this mess.. ( Tyler and mani argued while rook would help ayden up who was experiencing major pain.) Rook: Okay..calling plumbers! ( At the base rook told the plumbers of what happened.) Grandpa Max: What!? ( Grandpa Max was shocked by this..it left a sour taste in his mouth that even he couldn't close.) ( He tried to close it but then succeeded in doing so calling kelly matthews.) ( In his van rook drove all of the junior plumbers and ayden back to the base.) ( At the medics room blukic and driba designed a cast for his arm while also using the omnitrix..this cast could also grow bigger for his other forms.) ( The omnitrix reactivated.) Ayden Matthews: WOAH that could of been useful 2 hours ago. Kelly Matthews: Since your arm is broken we can't take you on missions as much anymore. ( Ayden sighed while the others left..kelly was trying to not be mad.) ( Kelly had trusted max with her son and immediately slept in a chair with him.) Psychobos's base ( In the base lin was waiting, Her left arm becoming a petrosapien.: Lin: When can we find the boy?. Psychobos: As soon as we bring our master through, Not even I matched intellect with him..his power is far too great. ( Psychobos skittered to a panel and pressed a button, Immediately the camera showed the portal as it suddenly opened revealing three figures.) Lin: Did he bring more allies?. ( The three stepped out showing a dark blue alien with a faceplate..below him was theodore and his tamed vulpimancer.) Lin: Now this is going to get interesting!. Characters *Hugh( Cameo) *Ayden Matthews *Cannonbolt *Tyranno *Prism *Mani Williams *Tyler Williams *Rook Blonko *Liam(Deceased) *Fistina(Debut) *Chase martins *Lily Reeves *Grandpa Max *Blukic *Driba *Lin(Debut) *Sharpface *Rupture *Dream-eater *Volcanoid *Frankenwife *Hydrax *Pakmar(debut) *She-worst(debut) *Theodore Matthews *Vulpimancer pet *Unknown villain. Category:Episodes Category:A-P Squad Category:MercilessOne